fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
World Aikatsu Tournament
The World Aikatsu Tournament is an event that takes place at the end of Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol Concept The World Aikatsu Tournament (WAT) is a competition between several other countries, where their idols compete to see who's idols are the best. The teams are between 20-30 members, who are chosen at a ceremony based on both public popularity and standing on the ranking chart. The idols who are picked can decline as it is a suggestion invitation Participants - Worldwide Idol= *Mei Morishita *Hotaru Hakoniwa *Yuka Nakano *Claire Shibuki *Minako Akiyama *Chiharu Mochizuki *Kotone Yoshimoto *Miki Wakahisa - Declined= *Aira Hanazawa *Takako Yamauchi *Akari Ozora *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjo }} Events Days 1-10 - Day 2= *'Location' - *'Performers' - WM (Mizuki Kanzaki and Mikuru Natsuki) *'Stage' - Clubhouse Stage *'Song' - Move on now - Day 3= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Soliel (Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran shibuki) *'Stage' - Sunny Park Stage *'Song' - Diamond Happy - Day 4= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Tristar (Mizuki Kanzaki, Kaede Ichinose, Yurika Todo) *'Stage' - Fever Night Stage *'Song' - Take Me Higher - Day 5= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Stellar Muse (Mei Morishita, Hotaru Hakoniwa, Yuka Nakano, Claire Shibuki, Minako Akiyama, Chiharu Mochizuki, Kotone Yoshimoto, Miki Wakahisa) *'Stage' - *'Song' - - Day 6= *'Location' - *'Performers' - 2wingS (Ichigo Hoshimiya and Seira Otoshiro) *'Stage' - Belt-Chained Dome Stage *'Song'' - Sweet Sp!ce - Day 7= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Manatsu (Mei Morishita and Minako Akiyama) *'Stage' - Summer Festival Stage *'Song' - Lovely Party - Day 8= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Powa Powa Puririn (Otome Arisugawa, Sakura Kitaoji, Shion Kamiya) *'Stage' - Candy Pop Stage *'Song' - Ponytail After School - Day 9= *'Location' - *'Performers' - My MuSe (Mei Morishita, Hotaru Hakoniwa, Yuka Nakano, Claire Shibuki) *'Stage' - *'Song' - - Day 10= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Mizuki Kanzaki and Claire Shibuki *'Stage' - Cresant Cruise Stage *'Song' - Precious - }} Days 11-20 - Day 12= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Mikuru Natsuki and Minaki Akiyama *'Stage' - City night Road Stage *'Song' - Adult Mode - Day 13= *'Location' *'Performers' - Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Todo, Sakura Kitaoji, Kaede Ichinose *'Stage' - Trump Room Stage *'Song' - Fashion Check! - Day 14= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Seira Otoshiro, Kii Saegusa, Sora Kazesaza, Maria Himesato *'Stage' - Stardust Music Stage *'Song' - KIRA Power - Day 15= *'Location' - *'Performers' - STELLA (Minako Akiyama, Miki Wakahisa, Chiharu Mochizuki, Kotone Yoshimoto) *'Stage' - *'Song' - - Day 16= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Mafuyu (Hotaru Hakoniwa and Miki Wakahisa) *'Stage' - *'Song' - - Day 17= *'Location' - *'Peformers' - Galaxy Beat (Yuka Nakano and Kotone Yoshimoto) *'Stage' - *'Song' - - Day 18= *'Location' - *'Performers' - La Lune (Claire Shibuki and Chiharu Mochizuki) *'Stage' - *'Song' - - Day 19= *'Location' - *'Performers' - STAR ANIS (Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Todo, Sakura Kitaoji, Mizuki Kanzaki) *'Stage''' - STAR ANIS Stage *'Song' - Hirari/Hitori/Kirari - Day 20= *'Location' - *'Performers' - Full Group *'Stage' - Worldwide Stadium Stage *'Song' - }} Category:Important Terms Category:Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol